Attack of the 50 Ft Brittany
by FreedomHeroesChronicles
Summary: Simon creates a machine that can make objects bigger. Alvin's in charge of bringing objects, so he tricks Brittany into using her hairbrush as a test subject. Brittany manages to get a hold of it, the machine malfunctions and zaps her. Little does she know her sisters and the Chipmunks are in for a BIG surprise. Also featuring Charlene the Chipette!
1. Simon's plan to end World Hunger

Attack of the 50 ft. Brittany

An Alvin & the Chipmunks Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Simon and Theodore's plan to end World Hunger

Simon was sitting at his desk in his laboratory, staring at blueprints for a machine he'd create, along with his temporary assistant, Theodore, who was also sitting at a desk, snacking on his chocolate fudge ice cream.

"Mm! This ice cream's DELICIOUS! If only this was even BIGGER!" Theodore exclaimed. It all came to Simon now. What his little brother had said gave Simon an idea.

"Theodore! You're a genius! I'll create a machine that makes things bigger!" He exclaimed.

Simon quickly hugged Theodore. He was confused. "Uh…thanks, Simon…?" Theodore said.

Simon went to business, sketching out different kinds of blueprints for his machine, while Theodore continued eating his fudge ice cream. Simon had completed the finalized blueprint, and raised it in the air.

"Uh…Simon, what are those?" Theodore asked.

"BLUEPRINTS, Theodore! GLORIOUS BLUEPRINTS!" He exclaimed.

It was the weekend, Alvin Seville's favorite part of the week. Having a ball watching Saturday morning cartoons, skateboarding, but this time, he was actually _**helping**_ Simon with his project.

"Ok, Simon. Remind me again why I'm doing this?" He asked.

"Well, you're the guy that finds…stuff." He replied.

"What kind of 'stuff?'" Alvin asked.

"Stuff for my new machine. I call it…" Simon was about to give out the name of the machine, when Alvin interrupted what he was going to say.

"Wait! Don't tell me! The Personality Changer?" Alvin asked, snickering. _If only I did make something like that… _Simon sighed.

"No. It's not a personality changer, much to my dismay…" He mumbled. "I call it, 'The Enlargifier!'" Simon exclaimed.

Alvin and Theodore looked at their brother with confused looks on their faces. They've never heard of the word, "enlarged" before.

"Ugh, it means BIGGER!" Simon sighed.

"I knew that!" Alvin said, smirking.

The Chipmunks were all working on the Enlargifier. Simon was the constructer, Theodore was occupying himself with fudge ice cream, and Alvin brought the test objects.

"Okay, so what's the purpose of this thing again?" Alvin asked, his face blocked carrying a box full of old toys.

"This machine is able to make any object larger than its regular size." Simon informed him.

"Okay! So if I were to take my baseball cap, and zap it with this machine, we can have ourselves an Alvin tent!" He exclaimed.

"Uh…yes, Al-." Simon was about to state, when Alvin continued and said, "Here, here! We can use the tip of my cap as a door, and, and then we can install a disco ball inside!" Simon was a little ticked. He hated being interrupted when he spoke, especially if that person was Alvin.

"Alvin!" Simon said in a stern tone.

"And then we can have night long parties! And-!" Alvin was saying when Simon yelled, "AAALLVVIN!"

That made him jump in shock.

"Heh. Sorry, Si. Got a little carried away." Alvin chuckled to himself.

He just rolled his eyes. Simon had continued placing the finishing touches on the Enlargifier. Theodore walked up to Simon.

"So, Simon, I was wondering if we could use this machine to help those in need." He asked quietly.

"Of course, Theodore! Now what do you mean by 'those in need?'"

"World hunger, maybe?"

Simon thought about what his little brother said. _Hmm. World hunger is a very massive issue. I'm not sure if the current capabilities are possible at this time. _

"Well, we'll see if we can make it happen." He told Theodore.

Theodore nodded his head. Simon was finally finished with the Enlargifier.

"Okay, it's COMPLETE! THEODORE! Hand me your ice cream!" He exclaimed.

Theodore quickly grabbed his ice cream and began hugging it, not caring about the fudge stains on his trademark green sweater.

"This is **MY** ice cream! No touching!" He yelled.

"Theodore, I heard you saying you wanted your ice cream to be bigger, right?" Simon asked.

Theodore nodded his head yes. He handed over the ice cream to Simon. He placed it a one of the tables in the lab. He put the settings to target mode. The machine beam emerged and zapped the ice cream. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore watched in awe as the ice cream grew 30 ft. The light faded away and the Chipmunks opened their eyes.

"It worked…IT WORKED!" Simon exclaimed.

Theodore couldn't believe what he was seeing, a 30 foot tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. His mouth was watering at the sight.


	2. Funny, We Blew Up Brittany

Chapter 2: Funny, We Blew Up Brittany

Theodore eyes widened at what he saw.

_A 30 ft. tub of chocolate goodness! I think I'm in heaven! _He said in his mind.

Simon and Alvin were also shocked, Alvin being the one doubting the machine's capabilities at first. Simon thought he was hallucinating. He walked up to the ice cream bowl, and slowly placed his hand on it to see if it was real and, sure enough, it was.

"I-I can't believe it. It's just…WOW." Alvin exclaimed. "Anyone got an extension ladder?"

"Amazing! This machine might become a success!" Simon said ecstatically.

"You do know that this was** my **idea, right Simon?" Theodore asked him, worrying about Simon taking up all the credit.

"I'm aware, Theodore. But I structured it. I'd never take the credit from you." Simon said.

"Alright. I was just making sure."

"So, Simon, since this went well, maybe you should sell it!" Alvin suggested.

"No, no! There's no way I'm going to sell this. Do you know how many people can use it for their advantage?" Simon barked.

Simon let what Alvin said sink into him.

"I get it now. You want me to sell the Enlargifier, just so you can keep the money for yourself!" Simon said, pointing at him.

Alvin flinched, walking backwards crouching against a wall in the lab.

"T-That's not true, Simon!" Alvin lied, grinning nervously.

"Alright Alvin, admit it!" Simon yelled.

"ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT, OKAY! I did wanna use the money, for new video games, if you were selling it." He admitted.

Simon glared at his older brother.

"…Which you aren't." Alvin smirked.

Simon just sighed. He went to the basement, and found an extension ladder for Theodore. He carried to the laboratory and gently placed it alongside the 30 ft. ice cream tub. Theodore happily climbed the ladder and jumped into the tub. He got his trusty scooper and began digging into the ice cream.

"It's just like how it was in when it was smaller!" He exclaimed.

"That's the point, Theodore." Simon said.

"Alvin, can you find something more valuable this time, like maybe a paddleball or…" Alvin interrupted what Simon was about to say.

"Or maybe a hairbrush." Alvin said, making an evil grin.

"Uh…ok." Simon said, disturbed by Alvin's grin.

Alvin quickly ran out the laboratory, and burst out of the house, surprising Dave Seville who was carrying some transcripts for new Chipmunk songs.

"What's gotten into Alvin?" He sighed.

Alvin continued running in the style of how he ran in _A Chipmunk Christmas_. He managed to arrive to the Miller house. Jeanette was carrying her books and Alvin sped by, making her slip and knocking her books down.

"Argh! Alvin!" Jeanette growled.

Eleanor was walking with a plate of cookies when she saw her big sister on the floor. She placed her cookies on the floor and went up to help Jeanette.

"Thanks, Ellie. I appreciate it." She thanked her.

"Anytime, Jeanette." She went to go pick up Jeanette's books.

"What happened here?"

"Alvin knocked me over."

"How'd he do it?"

"He just bolted in here, not saying 'hi' or anything."

"Strange. It's not like Alvin to do something like that."

Eleanor and Jeanette just exchanged looks with each other. Alvin had arrived to the Chipettes' bedroom.

"Brittany! My friend and pal!" He said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Brittany knew Alvin was up to something.

"Don't play games with me, Alvin. What's this about?" She asked in interest.

"N-Nothing," He stuttered, "Say Brittany, since you're the greatest gal pal a chipmunk could ever have…"

Brittany blushed a little at that. "…can I borrow your hairbrush?" He asked without hesitation.

"Wait, what?" She was confused.

"Thanks, Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed. When she wasn't looking, he quickly took the hairbrush from Brittany's make-up counter.

"AAAALLLVVVIIIINNN!" She screamed.

He ran out of the room, and out of the house, with Brittany running behind him in a fit of rage.

"GIVE ME MY HAIRBRUSH!" She yelled.

Alvin quickly went back to the Seville house, and into the laboratory, while Simon already set the Enlargifier that was about to get to zap a toy car. Alvin bolted in the laboratory and placed the hairbrush on the Enlargifier's table. Alvin quickly hid behind Simon.

"Alvin, what's going on?" He asked.

"Remember what you said about bringing something valuable, well…" He was interrupted by a red-faced Brittany that grabbed Alvin by the shirt collar.

"Alright, you little thief! WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH!" She yelled.

"O-Over t-t-there!" Alvin pointed to where the brush.

Unfortunately, the machine malfunctioned and just when Brittany was about to grab the hairbrush, the machine zapped her along with the brush.

Alvin and Simon watched in horror as the machine's force blasted Brittany against the wall in the laboratory. She was lying helplessly on the ground.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin exclaimed.

He and Simon and Theodore, who climbed down the tub ladder, went to help her.


	3. A New Dress from Charlene

Chapter 3: A New Dress from Charlene

Alvin was trying to shake an unconscious Brittany, tears streaming down his face. Simon and Theodore were comforting their brother.

"Brittany, please WAKE UP!" He sniffed back tears.

"Alvin, it's no use; it looks like as if she's…she's…I can't bear to say it." Simon looked down in sorrow.

"No, no! She's NOT dead! Please tell me this isn't happening, Simon!" Alvin yelled, clenching Simon's sweater in tears.

Brittany began moving her hands, and she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes open.

"Ugh…what happened?" Brittany asked.

Alvin wiped his tears away, and embraced her.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted in pure happiness.

"What? You thought I was dead?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. That blast could've knocked you dead!" Theodore said.

Alvin glared at him. "You're not helping, Theodore!" He mumbled.

"Sorry." He responded.

"I'm fine, guys!" Brittany looked at the clock on the wall of the basement, it was 8 o' clock, and Miss Miller didn't want anyone being late at that time.

"Oh no! I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" She said. She ran out of the basement and at home.

"Strange…" Simon said.

"What's strange? The fact that Brittany's okay?" Alvin asked.

"That and how Brittany hasn't been affected by the Enlargifier." Simon was confused.

_When the Enlargifier zapped the objects, it made them grow in an instant, but when it hit Brittany, nothing happened. I guess it doesn't have an effect on chipmunks or humans. _He thought.

The next morning, Jeanette and Eleanor were at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. Brittany came into the kitchen and sat on her usual spot on the table.

"Morning, Jeanette. Morning, Ellie." She exclaimed happily.

They both gave Brittany weird stares.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, for a second there I could've sworn you were shorter than me, Britt." Jeanette pointed out.

She got off of her seat to stand next to Brittany. She had grown 3 extra feet, thanks to the Enlargifier.

"No way! I thought I was the tallest!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Well, maybe it's just a growth spurt. Everyone gets them occasionally, even super models." Brittany said, patting Jeanette on the back.

"Yeah, Britt's got a point." Eleanor said.

"HEY! That means now you can be able to get that dress from Charlene's Beauty Clothing Store!"

"Yeah! I completely forgot!" Brittany exclaimed.

_**Flashback**_

_The Chipettes all went to their favorite hang-out, Charlene's Beauty Clothing Store. Brittany was walking around when she saw a sparkling red dress she admired._

"_It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed._

_She ran up to the front counter, and the clerk just happened to be Charlene, the Chipettes' cousin. She had silky blond hair, tied up in a long ponytail. Charlene also sports light blues eyes, and purple eye shadow._

"_Hi, girls!" She happily exclaimed._

"_Hi, Charlene! I'd like to buy this dress, please?" Brittany asked politely._

"_Sure, cuz!" She said._

_She thought for a minute, and noticed. She and Brittany were the same height, four feet. And the dress Brittany was getting was a size seven._

"_This is a size seven. Sorry, Britt…" Charlene said sadly._

_Brittany felt upset. "B-But can't you find a size four?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Nope. All I've got are size sevens. I've got a new shipment in 3 weeks' time. Sorry."_

_Brittany stormed out of the store, in tears. Jeanette and Eleanor were trying to comfort Brittany. _

"_Don't cry, Brittany." They said in unison._

"_It's not FAIR!" She sniffed._

"But what if she doesn't have any of the dresses left?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"We'll just go and find out." Eleanor suggested, still weirded out by Brittany's sudden growth spurt.

The Chipettes managed to get to Charlene's shop, again, however Charlene had a tired and depressing look on her face.

"Whoa. What happened to you, Charlene?" Eleanor asked.

She sighed. "It's these STUPID customers! They're SO dang nitpicky about EVERYTHING!" She aggravatingly smashed her fist on a cashing machine. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Not you guys, though!" She laughed a bit.

"Well, I came to see if you had those red dresses?" Brittany asked.

"Look, Brittany, hon, I already told you…" Charlene paused, and took a second look at Brittany.

"Wait. Have you grown taller?" She asked.

"Yeah! By an extra 3 feet! Isn't it great! I'm just the perfect size for that dress!"

"Uh, okay. I'm gonna go see if I got any on stock left." Charlene said, her left eye twitching.

She went to the back and managed to find a 7 ft. sized dress. Charlene gave a dress to her cousin. Brittany went to one of the dressing rooms and the dress fit like a glove.

"I love this dress. What do you think Jeanette?" She happily asked.

Jeanette looked at Brittany in awe, still in stock by her older sister's growth.

"It looks perfect on you Britt." She said.

After the dress was paid for, Brittany happily walked out of the store.

Eleanor walked up to Jeanette.

"I think something seriously strange is going on here. Don't you think so, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "we're all 4 feet, especially the Chipmunks. Why has Brittany grown taller than us?"

"Well, you can say she's always been our **big **sister, right?" Eleanor joked. She started laughing, as did Jeanette.

"That joke was so corny, it's funny!" Jeanette said, clenching her stomach in laughter. The two sisters stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, we've gotta get to the bottom of this."


	4. An Explanation from Simon

Chapter 4: An Explanation from Simon

Jeanette and Eleanor went to the Seville house, when they knocked on the door, they both had impatient looks on their faces. They expected Alvin to open the door but it was Theodore.

"Oh, hi, gals!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Theo! Say, is Alvin here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs, playing on our GameStation." He said.

Without hesitation, the two Chipettes marched upstairs to the Chipmunks bedroom, where Alvin was occupying himself with his game. Jeanette karate-kicked the bedroom, walked up to him, and clenched him by the shirt collar.

"Alvin! You've got some explaining to do!" She exclaimed.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked. It wasn't like Jeanette to grab Alvin by his shirt collar.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" She barked, "Brittany's gotten taller than us by an extra 3 feet!"

"So, why are you telling me this? Why don't ask Simon? I'm not a science-y guy!" Alvin told her.

Jeanette calmed herself down and then she and Eleanor went to Simon's lab, where he was fixing the Enlargifier.

"Simon? Are you there?" She asked, outside of the lab.

He froze. He knew why Jeanette was here, he could hear her yelling at Alvin. Simon quickly put a table cloth over the broken Enlargifier.

"Oh, yes! I'm here, Jeanette!" He exclaimed in nervousness.

"Simon, I'm confused. Brittany's suddenly grown an extra 3 feet; do you know what's going on?" She asked.

Simon froze again in panic.

_Oh, no! The machine does have an effect on her! _He thought.

"W-Well maybe it's just a growth spurt, we chipmunks and humans get them naturally." He said.

"That's exactly what Brittany said this morning!" exclaimed Eleanor. Jeanette spotted the cloth behind Simon. She got very suspicious.

"Simon, what's that cloth behind you?" She asked.

He was biting his fingernails.

"It's, um, a paper maché statue of...Thomas Edison!" He lied.

He hated lying to his friends, especially his crush, Jeanette.

"Oh, alright. Can I take a look-?"

"NO!"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, kind of shocked.

"No…it's currently under progress." Simon added to his statement.

"Okay, Simon." Jeanette said. "See you later."

She walked back to the Chipmunks bedroom, and went up to Alvin again.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier, Alvin. I got a little carried away. Simon's right, maybe it is just a growth spurt." Jeanette said to him apologetically.

"Y-Yeah, maybe it is." He said, clenching his game controller in nervousness.

"Later gals!" Simon said.

Later that night, Jeanette and Eleanor were getting ready for bed, and they saw Brittany, who was tossing and turning in her bed.

_She must be having another one of those nightmares again. _Eleanor thought.

The two sisters both went to bed.

The next morning, Eleanor and Jeanette were getting ready for school when Brittany, who has grown 2 feet in her sleep, came up to her sisters.

"Another great day, isn't it, girls?" She asked.

Jeanette stared at her again, as did Eleanor, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh…Brittany, are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay. See you later, sisters!"

Brittany strutted along the sidewalk, leaving her sisters behind.

"Am I hallucinating, or did Brittany grow again?" Jeanette asked.

"I think Brittany grew again." Eleanor sighed. "This is gonna be a LONG day."

**Will Jeanette and Eleanor discover the cause of their sister's sudden growth? Will Simon keep his lies in tact? Will Brittany continue to grow into a giantess? Find out in Chapter 5! :D **


	5. A Big School Day for Brittany

Chapter 5: A Big School Day for Brittany

Jeanette and Eleanor managed to catch up with the 9 foot tall Brittany. They made it to their school, Thomas Edison Elementary, and seeing as how their sister was even taller than before, they tried blending in with the other school kids. The students were staring at the Chipettes as they were walking through the hall.

_This is SO embarrassing! It's like these people haven't seen a tall person in their lives…oh, wait… _Jeanette thought.

There were some of the snobby girls that looked at Brittany in awe.

"What are you all staring at?!" She yelled. Her statement made some kids run in fear, some even flinched.

The Chipmunks were also surprised at the kids staring at their gal pals. The school bell had begun ringing and the students were assigned to their classes.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Long, the math teacher, said. "Today, we'll be-! Oh my!" She gasped, as Brittany came in the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Long. The stupid door wouldn't let me in." She said.

"Brittany! Are you alright?" Mrs. Long asked, with a shocked expression on her face.

Brittany sighed and sat on her desk, which collapsed and broke. This caused the whole classroom to laugh at her. Everyone except Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. Simon felt like this was his fault Brittany was in this condition, but it was Alvin who took all the blame. He took her hairbrush, only because he was helping Simon with the Enlargifier. Brittany couldn't take the humiliation. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob.

"Why is this happening to me?!" She cried.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes went to the caféteria after the school bell rang for lunch. Alvin and the others sat at their usual lunch table, whereas Brittany sat at an empty lunch table. The kids at their lunch tables stared at her, which bothered Alvin. This was partially his fault. He wanted to go and cheer her up, but Jeanette stopped him.

"No, Alvin. It's bad enough they're staring at her, but if you went there, they'd stir up rumors." She told him.

_And I really HATE rumors, especially ones involving me or Brittany in 'em! _He said to himself.

"Maybe you're right," Alvin said to Jeanette, "let's stay here and see how the rest of the day goes."

Brittany lied her head down on the lunch table. Some students continued to stare at her.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP STARING AT ME?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL BOUNDARIES?!" She screamed.

"Y-Yeah. It's just that you being so tall is so…" A kid said.

"Creepy?"

"More like AWESOME!"

Brittany felt a sudden spark of happiness come to her, the same type of fame she would get if she won an award. She smiled.

After school, The Chipettes were walking home. Brittany wouldn't stop bragging about how she helped the players on the basketball team at practice, or how she was able to balance students on a table.

"It was just so AMAZING! I think I could get used to this size, or however I got this way!" She exclaimed.

Eleanor and Jeanette both stared at Brittany again as she left her sisters behind again.

"This is gonna be great! To have a 9 foot tall sister to shake up the house!" Eleanor exclaimed sarcastically.

Jeanette sighed and placed her hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"Maybe Britt's right, we should learn to adjust with her size." She said, trying to cheer Eleanor up.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Alvin was walking around in circles in nervousness and fear in the bedroom. Simon came in and walked up to him.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" He asked.

"It's getting worse! She doesn't even know how she got bigger! If she finds out about the Enlargifier, I'm dead, literally!" Alvin panicked.

"Don't worry! It only affected her just by a little pinch. What's the worst that could happen?" Simon asked, calming him down.

The next morning, Jeanette felt like something was pushing her against a wall. She tried pushing that thing back, but she didn't have the strength.

"Wha-What's the big idea?" She moaned.

Eleanor arose from bed and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed a large shadow.

_Huh? Who turned out the lights?_ She wondered.

Brittany had awakened and yawned.

"Ah! Nothing like the beautiful morning skies, right sisters?" She asked.

Eleanor looked up and saw Brittany, in which she was no longer 9 feet; she grew to be 16 feet now.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Ellie? What's the mat-!" Jeanette couldn't believe her own eyes. Seeing Brittany grow again at this point scared her.

"Ugh! What is it now?" Brittany asked.

She looked down and noticed that everything around her was smaller. She looked at the bedroom mirror a few steps away from where Brittany was sitting. Her pupils shrunk in shock and she screamed, which shook the house a little. Her scream woke up Miss Miller, the Chipettes' adoptive mother and guardian.

"What the? What in the name of Betsy Ross was that?" She wondered.

Miss Miller got out of bed and went upstairs. Jeanette heard her footsteps traveling along the floor.

"Oh no! It's Miss Miller! We can't let her see Brittany! Quick! Bed sheets!" She said panicking.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly got their bed covers and sheets, and placed them under Brittany, just when Miss Miller opened the door.

"I heard screaming. What happened? Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…yes, Miss Miller. We're all fine and dandy!" Eleanor chuckled nervously.

Miss Miller saw the covers beside Jeanette.

"Jeanette! Are you hiding something from me?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"It's a book machine I'm working on, Miss Miller! It's extremely hush-hush!" She said. She accidently tapped Brittany's knee, causing her to giggle.

"I didn't know machines could talk." Miss Miller said.

"It's a voice activated prototype." Jeanette said smiling.

Miss Miller eyed both Eleanor and Jeanette, causing their pupils to shrink in fear.

"Well, if it's confidential, I don't have to worry about it." She said happily.

"Thanks for your understanding, Miss Miller!" Eleanor said, embracing her.

"Well, no problem." She replied.

She walked down stairs into the living room. Jeanette and Eleanor both sighed in relief. Brittany took off the covers and sheet and gasped for air.

"Man, did that whole charade have to take so long? I nearly suffocated!" She whined.

"Brittany, you were under those covers for no less than 2 minutes. You would've been fine." Jeanette sighed.

Brittany had an irritated look on her face.

"Why do I feel something poking my butt?" She stood up cautiously and scraped off bed furniture off of her dress.

"Stupid bed!" She mumbled.

"So, what do we do know?" Eleanor asked.

"Let's go to the Chipmunks' house!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Brittany? No offence, but we've gotta get a reality check. Just think, Ellie and I are 4 feet, while you've grown 16 feet." Jeanette assured her.

"Yeah, and getting out of the house without Miss Miller spotting you'll be a difficult task." Eleanor added.

"So anyone have any suggestions?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Charlene was a temporary agent and scientist, maybe she knows how we can sneak out of here to the Chipmunks' place." Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can call her!" Eleanor exclaimed.

She went to the make-up desk and grabbed the telephone. She dialed Charlene's exact number. The number was ringing in the background.

**Will Charlene answer the call and help the Chipettes sneak to the Chipmunks' house? Will Brittany find out who's responsible for her growth? Will Simon be able to repair the Enlargifier and shrink Brittany back to normal? Find out next time in Chapter 6! :D**


	6. You Can Count on Charlene!

Chapter 6: You Can Count on Charlene!

Charlene was reorganizing the dresses in the lobby of her store when she heard her Iphone vibrating. She looked at the ID icon and it showed the Chipettes. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Charlene, it's me Jeanette!"

"Oh! Hi, Jen! How are things?"

"We've got a little bit of a problem."

"Make that a **big **problem!" Eleanor interrupted. She was giggling in the background.

"Eleanor! This is serious!" Jeanette said.

"Is this a prank call?!" Charlene yelled. She wasn't a big fan of prank calls.

"Oh, no, not at all! Remember when Brittany bought that red dress a few days ago; you know, the size 7 one?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, Eleanor and I just woke up and Brittany grew in her sleep and…" Jeanette was scared beyond belief.

"What else happened? Is she dead?"

"No! Of course not! She's about 16 feet now by my estimations."

Charlene's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I-I'm having a hard time believing you, Jen!"

"I'm serious. And we've gotta sneak to the Chipmunks house! Can you help us?"

"Well, okay."

Charlene was trying to adjust to Jeanette's "trick". She'd never heard something like that transpire to Brittany. She was confused. Jeanette was the most honest person she knew, so Charlene believed Jeanette, no matter how crazy this situation seemed to her eyes. She went into thinking mode, forming a plan to help her cousins sneak to the Seville house without Miss Miller seeing Brittany. Then the idea light lit up.

"Okay, so here's what you've gotta do, gals," She told them.

"First, try to tippy toe downstairs quietly."

Brittany paused.

"Oh, that's great! Why didn't I think of that plan?" Brittany said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Brittany! How insincere of you!" Eleanor snapped.

"Sor-ree! Sheesh, Ellie!" She scoffed.

Charlene placed her Iphone just facepalmed in frustration.

_My god! I love you Britt, but you're such an egotistical bitch sometimes! _ She thought.

Charlene continued, "Now, Ellie dear, check and see what Miss Miller is doing, m'kay?"

Eleanor did what Charlene ordered. She peered through the door from upstairs and noticed Miss Miller. Luckily, she was snoozing on the couch with the television still on.

"She's napping, again." Eleanor whispered to the telephone.

"Okay, make sure she doesn't hear you gals!" Charlene said.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked up at Brittany with nervous looks on their faces. She felt the same way.

"That's going to be a very difficult task, but we'll manage. Thanks, Charlene! You're the best!" Jeanette said happily.

"D'aww! You're making me blush, Jeanette! You gals can always count on me!" She said. Eleanor was about to put the telephone on its base, but Brittany snatched it from her.

"Lemme do it!" She said.

Brittany forcefully slammed the phone on, crushing it. Jeanette and Eleanor looked in shock as their telephone was broken due to their older sister's size.

"I'm not paying for that!" She said without hesitation.

The Chipettes slowly opened the door, and tiptoed their way out of the house. It was a slow process, because every step Brittany took petrified her as she thought the stairs were going to collapse. She successfully made it down. Jeanette sighed in relief, as did Eleanor. The sisters thought everything was going well, when Brittany's head was about to hit the ceiling lamp. Eleanor was trembling. She was clutching on to Jeanette in anxiety.

_This is it! We're done for! _ Jeanette thought.

With luck, Brittany's head missed the ceiling lamp. The two sisters once again sighed in relief. Eleanor went out of the house first, then Jeanette second. Brittany was about to go last but she bumped into the upper part of the door.

"Great! Now how'll I get out?" She yelled.

Miss Miller was about to wake up slowly and all the Chipettes' pupils shrunk in terror.

_On second thought I think I should crawl out of here! FAST! _Brittany thought.

She quickly crouched down and began crawling out of the house. Everything was all fine until she got stuck against the sides of the front door.

"Oh, crud! I'M STUCK! WHAT DO I DO?!" Brittany panicked.

Jeanette and Eleanor came and grabbed Brittany's enlarged arms and began pulling her out. Miss Miller was fully awaken and was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on in here?" She asked. She shrugged.

"Eh, I must be dreaming again. Well, nap time for me!"

Miss Miller went back to the couch and continued to take her nap. Brittany was successfully pulled out of the house.

"Yay! We did it, gals!" She exclaimed. She hesitated for a moment.

"Jeanette? Eleanor? Where are you gals?" She began to worry.

"Down here!" A muffled voice said.

Brittany got up from her feet and realized she was laying on Jeanette and Eleanor. They were brushing off their clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry girls!" She said gloomily.

"It's fine Brittany!" Jeanette said. "What a minute, don't tell me!"

She blinked her eyes. She took off her pink framed glasses and put them back on her face for a double take.

"You grew again!" Eleanor pointed shockingly. She fainted and Jeanette caught her.

"Oh, Eleanor! You were seeing things; she's still at 16 feet, shockingly enough." She said.

"So what now?" Brittany asked.

"We go to the Chipmunks' house and find Simon."

"And get to the bottom of my constant growing?"

"Indeed."

The Chipettes marched off to the Seville house.

**Will the answers Jeanette anticipated finally be revealed? Will Eleanor awaken from her unconsciousness? Will Miss Miller and Dave become involved in this situation? All questions will be answered in Chapter 7! So stay tuned! :D**


	7. The Problem to Brittany's growth

Chapter 7: The Problem to Brittany's growth

The Chipettes made to the Seville house. Jeanette had to carry an unconscious Eleanor on their way there. They made it to the front door.

"Okay so we go to Simon and ask him why your 'growth spurt' has grown out of control." Jeanette instructed.

"And that's when I beat him to a pulp, Jen?" Brittany said, bashing her fist against her hand.

"No, Brittany." Jeanette sighed.

Jeanette rang the doorbell, and Dave answered.

"Hello girls!" He said.

"Hi, Dave!" They exclaimed.

Dave spotted the 16 feet tall Brittany. "Wow. You've sure grown tall, Brittany."

"Please don't remind me, I'm already aware, Dave." She groaned in annoyance.

Jeanette walked in the house first, and Brittany, having trouble with getting in due to her current size, crouched down and went in. Alvin, who was playing his video games paused his game and froze in fear. He peered through the bedroom door and perceived Brittany. Without hesitation, he gently shut the door and locked it. Alvin thought this situation was partially his fault, so Brittany seeing him wouldn't be good news.

_This isn't good! If Britt finds out about me and the Enlargiwhatever, I'm gonna get flattened like a pancake! _ He thought to himself.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Alvin jumped.

"AAH! DON'T COME IN!" He yelled.

"Alvin, calm down! It's me, Theodore!" He exclaimed.

Alvin sighed in relief and unlocked the door to let Theodore inside the room. Alvin ran to his red bed and hid under the covers.

"Alvin, why are you hiding?" Theodore asked.

"For safety reasons!" He exclaimed.

"Did you see Brittany? She's so tall her head nearly touches the ceiling!" Theodore said, raising his hands in the air, making a ceiling gesture.

"Heh…oh." Alvin muttered in nervousness.

Simon was almost finished repairing the Enlargifier, when he noticed Brittany and Jeanette walking towards the laboratory. He quickly jumped and placed a cloth under the Enlargifier.

"Why hello there, Jeanette!" He nervously exclaimed.

Jeanette and the 16 feet tall Brittany had ticked off looks on their face.

"Simon Seville, we need to talk." Jeanette said sternly. Simon knew Jeanette was being serious when she used his first and last name in a stern tone. Just then, Eleanor woke up from her unconsciousness.

"Ugh…" She groaned, "Where am I?"

"We're in Simon's lab. I'm here to find out how Brittany's been growing lately." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, Simon! I just broke a telephone, WITH MY BARE HANDS! So you BETTER start spilling the beans, or else I'll squash you like Jell-O!" She threatened.

Simon's face began sweating in nervousness. Jeanette had a worried expression on her face, while Brittany was punching her fish against her hand again. Simon couldn't take any of the pressure, so he uncovered the Enlargifier.

"I CONFESS! THIS IS THE CAUSE OF BRITTANY'S GROWTH!" He yelled, his face reddening in shame.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow, as did Eleanor. Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Are you playing games with us, Simon?!" She exclaimed. "Who do you think we are, a bunch of mindless bimbos?!"

"No of course not!" Simon yelled. "It's a machine that can…" He paused to come up with a fake story but nothing was coming up in his head.

"Well, what is it Simon?!" Brittany asked angrily.

She felt a sudden shock, the same shock that caused her to grow in her sleep. Her feet began to extend, her body rising in height. Eleanor clenched against Jeanette in fear. Simon was shocked beyond belief. She grew to about 28 feet.

She screamed. "Not again! What's happening to me?!" Brittany felt two different emotions through her system: confusion and anger.

She kicked the wall of the lab off of the house. Theodore and Alvin peered through the window to see what was happening.

"Dave's gonna be sooo mad." Theodore said.

"Y-Yeah, Theodore…" Alvin added.

Brittany crawled out of the house. She had tears pouring down her face.

"I'm gonna find who's responsible for this!" She shouted.

Jeanette and Eleanor watched as Brittany was walking away from the house.

"So, Simon, can you reiterate on what you were saying earlier?" Jeanette asked.

He sighed. "This machine is called the Enlargifier."

Eleanor's pupils shrunk. "The whatafier?"

"Enlargifier! It was designed to make objects bigger, but unfortunately, it malfunctioned, and zapped Brittany…" Simon sighed.

Jeanette was shocked out of her wits. She grabbed Simon's shoulders and shook him.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She yelled.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Alvin volunteered, so it wasn't just me." Simon corrected her.

"Do you know what happens when Brittany gets confused **and** angry at the SAME time?!" Eleanor shouted.

"N-no?"

"She throws a tantrum! Like that time when we went to the mall, Brittany found these beautiful boots, but she didn't have enough money to buy them. So she began throwing things around!" Jeanette continued.

"And now, she's gotten bigger…Oh, no!" Simon panicked.

"So, how did Brittany get hit by the Enlargifier?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I asked Alvin to find something valuable, so he took Brittany's hairbrush, and-!"

"Wait! You mean the hairbrush with the pink sparkles?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, I guess."

"That's Brittany's prized-possession! Now she'll try and find…"

Jeanette froze. Simon and Eleanor were confused.

"Find what? Who?" Simon asked.

"…Charlene." She continued.

"What about Charlene?" He asked.

Just when Jeanette was going to speak, Dave came in.

"Fellahs! What's going on-?" He gasped at the broken wall and fainted.

"Oh, no! Dave's out!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"So, what about Charlene?" Simon asked again.

"She used to like Alvin, and Brittany used to be jealous of that."

"Oh, my! This isn't good."

"I've gotta call Charlene before something terrible happens!"

Dave finally managed to wake up; he wasn't near the smashed wall, he was on the living room couch.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Well, we've sort of have a…problem, Dave." Simon chuckled nervously.

"Was Alvin a part of this?"

"Well, partially. I'll be right back!" Simon ran upstairs to get Alvin.

"What's going on? And how come the wall to the house is gone?" Dave asked.

"Dave, you're probably not going to believe us when we tell you this but," Jeanette paused, "we think Brittany might be growing into a giantess."

Dave analyzed the giant footprints on the outside grass.

"You believe us, right?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, judging by the footprints, this is definitely believable." Dave replied.

"Does Miss Miller know about this?"

Jeanette and Eleanor paused.

"N-No D-D-Dave." Jeanette stuttered.

"If she did know, she wouldn't believe us." Eleanor said.

Just then, Alvin came out of the bedroom and into where Dave, Jeanette, and Eleanor were.

"Okay, Dave. I know this is my fault." He said.

"Partially, your fault." Simon added.

"What he said. But, can't you help us get Brittany back to normal?" Alvin asked.

Dave thought about Brittany's sake, so he said, "Well yes, I'll join."

Eleanor was walking around the living room worried about her sister. Theodore saw this and walked up to her.

"What's wrong Eleanor?" He asked.

"Oh! It's Brittany! There's no telling where she could be. We've gotta find her and fast!" She exclaimed.

Brittany was sitting against a tree in the park. The sun was going down, so she was thinking of how she got this way.

_How am I able to grow like this?! Who could be responsible for this crisis?! _She wondered.

Then it came to her, Charlene used to have a crush on Alvin, but rejected him because of the food fight in the school caféteria he started.

"No. It can't be her; she'd never do something like that to me." Brittany said to herself.

Then the hairbrush popped up. She gasped.

"Maybe Alvin did this to me! He's always trying to prank me!" She yelled to herself, growing again. She grew up to 40 feet.

"D'oh! Not again! I'm gonna find that Alvin Seville, and make him **pay**, but first, I've gotta find Charlene!" Brittany yelled.

She stomped her way into the city in search of Charlene's shop.

**Oh noes! Brittany has grown 40 feet! What will Brittany do to Charlene and Alvin? Will Miss Miller find out about Brittany's growth? Will Dave be of useful assistance in getting Brittany back to normal? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	8. Charlene the Victim-ette

Chapter 8: Charlene the Victim-ette

It was 9 o' clock in the afternoon. Jeanette was worried about her older sister. She went to the living room of the Seville house, and turned on the television. Channel 2 News had already covered the giantess.

"_Breaking news! We've received reports of a mysterious giant heading towards downtown! The reason why there is a giant coming this way has not been confirmed yet, but if it is, it will __**not **__be good news! All citizens in the downtown area are to stay indoors! I repeat! All citizens in the downtown area are to stay indoors!"_

"Oh no! It's too late!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I've gotta call Charlene and warn her!" Alvin said. He was about to go to the kitchen where the home phone was, but Jeanette grabbed his arm.

"No, Alvin! You know Charlene hates you. I'll warn her." She told him gently.

She went to the telephone and quickly dialed Charlene's cellphone number.

Charlene was sitting on a chair in her lobby, sewing dresses together. Just then, her Iphone was vibrating. It showed the Sevilles' phone number. At first she thought it was Alvin trying to apologize for getting pudding all over her hair during a food fight at school, she was going to reject the call but she picked it up anyway.

"Look, Alvin, I told you I don't wanna talk to you!" She yelled.

"_This isn't Alvin, it's me, Jeanette." _ She said.

"Oh! Sorry, Jeanette! So how are things?" Charlene asked.

"_Things aren't so well. Is your TV on by any chance?" _She asked.

Charlene looked at her flat screen TV, which wasn't on.

"No. What's up on TV?" She asked.

"_Go to the news channel!" _Eleanor exclaimed.

Charlene took her TV remote and switched it to the Channel 2 News.

"_The mysterious giant is about to enter the city! All citizens in the downtown area stay indoors!" _The news reporter exclaimed. Charlene rolled her eyes and turned off the TV.

"Are you serious, Jeanette?" She asked.

"_I'm telling you the truth! There is a giant in the city!" _ She replied.

"Look, Jeanette, dear, like I said before, I'm having a very difficult time believing you." Charlene said.

Just then, she heard the ground tremor. She groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh! Stupid earthquakes!" She yelled.

Jeanette and Eleanor both had the same thoughts, _Brittany's in the city._

"_Um…Charlene. Those weren't earthquakes." _Eleanor said.

"Then what was it then? Obviously the ground was shaking so my best assumption was that those were earthquakes of some sort. Look, I love you gals, but we all know giants exist in fairytales." She said.

Suddenly, the store ceiling began to rise and come off of the store.

"GREAT! NOW WHAT IS IT-?!" Charlene turned around and saw…Brittany. She was still 40 ft. Charlene's jaw dropped. She dropped her Iphone, petrified by her cousin's sudden size.

"Buh-buh-B-Brittany?! Is that…y-y-you?!" She yelled.

"YOU! WHERE'S ALVIN?!" She barked.

Charlene didn't respond.

"Sorry, wrong answer!" Brittany yelled. She placed the store roof down on the city street, reached into the store and clutched Charlene. She was screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jeanette and the others knew what was happening. If Brittany wasn't getting answers from her cousin, then she'd have to squeeze them out of her. Simon quickly grabbed the phone

"CHARLENE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled.

Brittany then took her other hand and smashed her Iphone. The connection went off.

"_We're sorry. Your call has been disconnected. Please try again soon." _

"No…She's got Charlene." Simon paused. He smashed the telephone on its base.

"This situation is my fault! I should have never made that **STUPID **Enlargifier!" He began sobbing.

Jeanette sat next to him. "Don't blame yourself, Simon. We can try to bring her back to normal."

"Yeah! She's right, Simon! You know this is both our faults!" Alvin said.

Simon glared at his brother. "Thanks, Alvin. I feel SOO much better now!" He said sarcastically.

Dave was confused. "Wait. What machine were you talking about earlier, Simon?" He asked.

"The Enlargifier, a machine I made that can make objects larger. Unfortunately, it zapped Brittany." He said sadly.

"So, can't you just make a shrinking mode for it?" Dave asked.

It all came to Simon.

"Brilliant! I'll install a shrinking mechanism to the Enlargifier! Thanks, Dave!" He exclaimed, embracing him.

"Dave, can you take us to Miss Miller's house?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, sure. Does she know about this?" He asked.

Eleanor's pupils shrunk. Theodore was concerned.

"Ellie? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Without hesitating, Eleanor grabbed Jeanette's arm and ran to the front door and out of the house.

_Well, so much for driving. _Dave thought.

Eleanor and Jeanette managed to get to their home when they spotted Miss Miller watching the news.

"Oh no!" The sisters both exclaimed.

Miss Miller heard the voices, and got off of the couch and walked up to them. Jeanette was shivering.

"I think Channel 2 News has lost it! Giants! Phooey! There's no such thing as giants…right girls?" She asked.

Jeanette knew her foster mother was absent-minded, but she couldn't come up with a lie for her to believe, so she and Eleanor went with what Miss Miller said.

"Y-yeah Miss Miller. Giants aren't real!" Eleanor responded.

"Exactly!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

She went back to the living room, giving Jeanette and Eleanor time to sneak into their bedroom. The news channel showed a viewing of the now 50 foot Brittany.

"That's strange. The so-called 'giant' looks a lot like Brittany. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her all day. Wait a minute…" Miss Miller had a flashback of when Jeanette and Eleanor were trying to hide Brittany from her.

"WHAT?! THAT'S BRITTANY! SHE'S GOTTEN BIGGER?!" She was red-faced in anger now.

"JEANETTE! ELEANOR! COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!"

The two sisters paused. Miss Miller had finally found out about Brittany.

"Oh good god." Jeanette squeaked.

"We're **so **screwed." Eleanor added.

**Oh goodie! Miss Miller and Dave have finally found out about Brittany's growing pains! HAHAHAHHAHA (I know, terrible pun is terrible XD)! Will Brittany have to squeeze Charlene like a lemon? Will Simon hurry with his shrinking add-on and get Brittany back to normal? All questions shall be answered in Chapter 9! **

**Apologizes for the extended delay. Let's just say I took a little break…**


	9. Brittzilla

Chapter 9: Brittzilla

Jeanette and Eleanor stepped downstairs to face Miss Miller who was disappointed at her daughters for hiding Brittany from her.

"How did Brittany get this way and how is she in the city?!" She barked.

"She got zapped by one of Simon's inventions! It wasn't our fault, Miss Miller!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Miss Miller managed to calm herself down. "Oh, one of Simon's little doo-hickies. But why'd you have to hide Brittany from me. I'd understand, sort of."

"Um…Miss Miller, We love you, we really do, but if we did allow you to see Brittany, one of two of the following would occur: One, you'd get a heart attack and two, you would most likely mistake her for a Steven Spielberg movie prop." Jeanette said.

"Well, maybe you're right, Jeanie dear." She said calmly. _Am I really __**that **__absent-minded?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the military headquarters, the intern rushed to the head office with documents containing screenshots of the 50 foot Brittany. The general was making plans of some kind.

"S-sir! According to these documents, there seems to be sightings of a giantess in the city!" The intern exclaimed.

"W-what?! That's impossible! Giantesses only exist in kiddie stories! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT OUR MAIN TARGETS ARE FICTIONAL CARTOONS?!" The general barked.

"N-no…" The intern squeaked.

"EXACTLY! It's imperative that we have to stop this 'giantess' at all costs! Can you give me a visualization of this beast?!" The general asked.

"Well, this is the best screen capture I could acquire, sir." The intern said.

The general observed the screenshot. It had shown a behind view of Brittany, Charlene in her left hand.

"That's odd. That giant looks like one of those Chipette gals." The general said to himself.

"Well, what kind of weapons do we use against the giantess? Missiles?" The intern asked.

The general hesitated. "MISSILES?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THOSE KINDS OF WEAPONARY CAN ANNIHILATE THE ENTIRE CITY! We need something that'll bring the giant down." The general thought about it, and his idea light lit.

"I've got it! We'll need a helicopter, a large net, and those tranquilizers! Giants HATE tranquilizers! Assemble the troops! We've got a giant to catch!" The general said sternly.

"YES SIR!" The intern exclaimed.

* * *

Alvin was walking around in circles in the lab. He was a nervous wreck.

"C'mon, Simon! Hurry it up!" He shouted.

"Don't rush me, Alvin! I'm doing this as fast as I can! And to think, this machine was to save people in need…" Simon sighed, and continued with the add-on to the Enlargifier.

"Hey, Simon, quit beating yourself up. How many times do I gotta say it, part of this is my fault! Who knows! Brittany could be looking for me right now at this very minute!" Alvin exclaimed.

* * *

Brittany was rampaging through the city in search for Alvin.

"C'mon! Where is he?!" She yelled.

She was swerving her hands around, forgetting she had Charlene, who was queasy from the swerving.

"Put me down, Brittany! You're gonna make me puke!" She yelled.

"QUIET! I STILL WANT ANSWERS, TELL ME WHERE ALVIN IS, OR I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO A PULP!" She screamed.

"For the last time, I don't know, and I don't care!" Charlene responded.

Brittany hesitated. "That's NOT the answer I'm looking for! Prepare to get crushed!" She began pressing her fingers together, squeezing Charlene.

"Uggh! AAAHH! S-Stop! You're hurting me!" She yelled. "P-p-please, I haven't seen him at all today! Uggh!"

"WHERE…IS…AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVIIII INNNNN?!" Brittany roared.

Her screaming shook the entire city and almost the sound barrier. Alvin, Simon, Dave and Theodore where able to hear it, as did Jeanette, Miss Miller, and Eleanor.

"Oh gosh! And I thought her voice was scary when she was 4 feet tall!" Theodore squeaked.

"I was right! She **is **looking for me! And she doesn't sound too happy about it!" Alvin said nervously.

"Whoa! What'd you do to make Brittany this upset, Alvin?" Dave asked, his ears ringing.

"Well…let's just say I sorta took her hairbrush…" He responded.

"Oh, Alvin…" Dave said facepalming.

* * *

Eleanor's ears were ringing from the sound of Brittany's screams.

"Ouch! I haven't heard Brittany scream this loud since Alvin dumped chocolate pudding in her hair!" She moaned.

"It's amazing how Brittany can yell at the top of her lungs without straining her tiny little throat." Miss Miller said.

"We've gotta get to the city, NOW! Before someone gets hurt!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go, girls!" Miss Miller shouted.

Eleanor and Jeanette got in the family car, as did Miss Miller who was the reckless driver as always. At the same time, Simon had completed the add-on to the Enlargifier.

"Yes! It's complete!" He exclaimed. "Now for a test subject…"

"Simon, I'd hate to bother your happiness, but now's not the time to test things!" Theodore said.

"Oh, yes! You're right! Sorry…" Simon sighed.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore got in the car, except Alvin who was slowly walking towards the car. Simon and Theodore carried the Enlargifier and attached it to the car.

"Hurry up, Alvin! No time to chicken out!" Dave shouted.

"I-I'm nervous, guys. Brittany will flatten me like a pancake." He muttered.

"Then, try a disguise." Theodore suggested.

"Good idea Theodore! Now where's the table cloth?! Surely that won't question her!" Alvin yelled sarcastically.

"Aww, it was only a suggestion Alvin." Simon said.

"Oh, fine! I'll get crushed, I deserve it anyways." He muttered.

Alvin finally managed to get in the car, and now with the Millers and Sevilles both heading to the city, they hoped this situation wouldn't get too life threatening.

The Millers managed to make it to the city. Eleanor was able to spot her sister, but she noticed some jade green blocks behind her.

"What the?! Are those TANKS?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**The military has gotten involved in this situation! This can mean bad news! Will Brittany be blasted by the military high-tech tranquilizers? Will she crush Alvin like a pancake and Charlene like a grape? Will the gang be able to save Brittany in time? Find out in the Chapter of 10! **

**Special thanks to Awesomo3000 for the giant battle (Chapter 10 spoilers) and military suggestion. :D**


	10. A Giant Talk between a Munk and an Ette

Chapter 10: A Giant Fight between a Munk and an Ette

Eleanor had tears streaming down her face as the tanks surrounded her 50 foot tall sister. Jeanette had been comforting her. Some of the downtown citizens slowly walked out of their homes to see what was going on.

"We've got to save her!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

Just as that was happening, the Sevilles managed to make it to the city. Simon and Alvin carried the Enlargifier down on the city street. Eleanor was enraged.

_It's bad enough she's already a giantess! Now they're gonna blast her again! _ She thought.

"What are you doing with that thing?! Put it away!"

"Eleanor! Wait! I can explain!" Simon exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"I've added a shrinking mechanism to this machine!"

"So what does that mean?!"

Simon walked up to Eleanor and whispered in her ear, "We'll be able to get Brittany back to normal with ease!"

Eleanor's anger slowly turned into everlasting happiness. "YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH SI-!" Alvin quickly shushed her.

"Eleanor! Quiet down!" He noticed the military tanks surrounded around Brittany.

"Hey, those look like tanks! We've gotta stop them!"

Charlene was frightened out of her wits. "Oh no, oh no, oh NO! Putmedownputmedownputmedown!"

Brittany looked at her irately. "NO! Tell me where he is, NNOOWWWW!"

The general's ears popped. "Yeeeooww! Alright men, fire at will!"

Jeanette couldn't take what was happening to her sister anymore, so she grabbed Eleanor by the arm and walked up to the general, interrupting the missiles about to shoot at Brittany.

"Um…excuse me, general, sir…!" Jeanette had tears welling up in her eyes. "P-p-please don't shoot at her…" She began sobbing. The general was confused, and startled by what she had told the general.

"W-WHAT?! Are you insane?! That giant nearly terrorized the city! She must be destroyed!" The general exclaimed.

"N-no sir, you don't understand. That giantess is our sister!" Eleanor exclaimed, also in tears.

"HA! And I'm the king of England!" The general said sarcastically.

Brittany growled at the general. She grabbed a tank, the soldier inside jumping out and descending with a parachute and crushed the tank, leaving the intern frightened to his wits. Alvin was still petrified by Brittany and the consequences behind snatching her hairbrush, and suddenly an idea popped up in his head. He pushed both the Enlargifier and Simon into the corner of a dark alley.

"Simon, this might sound strange, but zap me with the Enlargifier!" Alvin whispered.

"WHAT?! Are you mentally insane, Alvin?!" Simon whispered shouting.

"C'mon, Simon! If it's Alvin she wants, she'll get me! Besides, I technically deserve it!"

He sighed. "Alright, if it's worth getting grounded for, alongside everything else that's happened today."

He set the Enlargifier to HIGH ENLARGE and zapped Alvin. He began growing, and growing. The only thing that stayed in-tact was his trusty red-cap.

"I need answers! WHERE…IS…AL-?!" Brittany was surprised to finally see Alvin in the flesh. Dave and Miss Miller were shocked as anybody that both their oldest children were 50 feet tall. All of the commotion caused Miss Miller to faint. Dave was able to carry her.

"WOW-WHEE! TWO GIANTS IN ONE NIGHT!

"THERE YOU ARE! I CANNOT WAIT TO PUMBLE YOU, ALVIE!" Brittany said, grinning and her eyes twitching uncontrollably.

Jeanette and Eleanor were disturbed by her twitching, as was Charlene.

"Amazing! Not only did the Enlargifier turn Brittany into a giantess, but also a little looney." Eleanor said, shivering.

"Look, Brittany, I'm sorr-sorr-sorr-!"

"SORRY ABOUT WHAT?! THAT I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE IN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU?!"

She took the other hand were she wasn't holding Charlene and forcefully pushed Alvin to a building.

"Look, Britt! Let's be calm! I've got what you want! Now please put Charlene down!" He said gently.

"Fine! I don't need her now!" She yelled, tossing Charlene to Alvin's palm. He gently placed her down on the ground. She was wobbling around and passed out. Jeanette managed to catch her.

"C'mon Charlene. This doesn't look good."

She punched Alvin across the face, having him smash down to the ground. The general had enough of the giant rough housing, so he ordered the tanks to fire at both Alvin and Brittany. The intern managed to get the helicopter net and trap the two giants in the net's grasp. The two chipmunks were trapped inside of the net. Luckily, thanks to Brittany's sudden strengths, she and Alvin were able to break free from the net.

"Sir, it's no use. They're just TOO strong!" The intern said via walkie-talkie.

"Then just fire the missiles alr-! Wait a minute…" The general looked and recognized the two giants who were obviously Alvin and Brittany.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are those giants that Alvin kid and that Brianna girl, or whatever her name is from that Chipette group?!" Apparently, the general had a secret obsession with the Chipmunks, so he warned the troops not to fire and let everything else take care of itself.

"ALVIN! WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH YOU LITTLE THIEF!" Brittany roared.

"That's what I was trying to do all day, Brittany." He said.

She managed to calm her anger down a bit. Alvin reached into his pocket and took out the pink mini hairbrush from his torn shirt pocket.

"What do you mean by 'trying all day'?" Brittany asked.

"I knew you were growing slowly, so I felt if I didn't give it to you sooner, you'd flatten my like a pancake." Alvin told her.

"Wait. YOU KNEW I WAS TURNING INTO THIS, AND NEVER BOTHERED TO TURN ME BACK?!" Brittany grabbed his torn up shirt collar and shook him.

"Well…maybe."

Brittany's face was reddening. She was about to punch Alvin again, but then a little flashback came back to her. It was when Simon exposed the Enlargifier earlier to the Chipettes.

"So Simon was telling the truth, and I never believed him." Her eyes began to well up with tears. She began sobbing. Some of her tears nearly crashed onto the military tanks. She went and embraced Alvin.

"I-I-I'M S-S-S-SO SOORRY ALVIE!" She cried.

* * *

**So Brittany has managed to calm down and Alvin is also 50 feet as well. YAYZ! The "most important" Chipmunk and Chipette are both giants. Will Charlene and Miss Miller break out of unconsciousness? Will Brittany finally get back to normal? Will the two little munkies be shrunken back to normal? Find out in the next and final chapter of **_**Attack of the 50 Ft Brittany! **_


	11. Brittany, Back to Normal!

Chapter 11: Brittany, Back to Normal!

Brittany had been sobbing in Alvin's arms. "I-I-I'M S-S-S-SO SOORRY ALVIE!" She cried.

"You being sorry? I should be the one who's sorry! I stole your hairbrush remember?!" He asked.

Brittany hesitated to wipe her tears from her face. "N-no. I'm sorry! You were using it for Simon's Enlargi-thingamajig!"

"NO, I SORRY!"

"NO, I AM!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Theodore got a bag of popcorn and just sat on the car watching the two giants argue. Eleanor also took a few bites. Simon just rolled his eyes and set the Enlargifier to HIGH SHRINK and zapped Alvin and Brittany. They shrank and shrank until their heights were 4 feet.

"No, I'm sorry, Alvin!"

"I'm sorrier!"

"I'm sorriest! Ha! Beat that!"

"I'm…SORRIESTER!"

Brittany looked at Alvin, with a blank expression on her face. "'Sorriester?' That's not even a word!"

"It is in my book!" He exclaimed.

The two chipmunks looked around and realized the city buildings were bigger than they were. Brittany was back to normal.

"YAY! I'm not big and scary anymore!" She cheered.

Dave had walked up to her and Alvin. The two chipmunks embraced him.

"I'm so glad you guys are back to normal! But you are aware how long you'll be grounded for this, right?"

Alvin paused, and replied. "Yeah, I know."

Jeanette and Eleanor were standing next to Miss Miller's van, where they were trying to wake up Miss Miller. She managed to finally wake up. That's when Brittany came up to them.

"Uggh. Wha-What happened?" She groaned. She noticed Brittany, who was standing still.

"BRITTANY! You're back to normal!" Miss Miller walked towards Brittany and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you Miss Miller!" Brittany was in tears again.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You're forgiven." She said calmly.

"But you do know I'll have to ground you for nearly destroying the city."

Brittany sighed. "Yeah, I know Miss Miller."

Brittany looked around and spotted Charlene sitting against a building and rubbing her back.

"CHARLENE! Are you okay?" She exclaimed. She let out a groan of agony from nearly getting crushed by her cousin.

"Well, considering I was nearly killed, and have no broken bones, I'm dandy!"

Brittany walked up to Charlene and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Charlene! I thought you knew where I could find Alvin."

"I tried to tell you I didn't know where he was, let alone even caring about him, not after what he did to my hair, but you were too busy squeezing me like a water balloon to even listen."

"Man, I can be so stubborn sometimes!" Brittany said to herself.

"Ha! Ya think?" Alvin yelled.

"ALVIN SEVILLE?! What are **YOU **doing here?!" Charlene pounded her fists together. Alvin was walking away from Charlene in fright.

"Please! Charlene, I'll do anything to make up for your pudding hair!" Alvin was quivering.

Charlene hesitated and let what Alvin said sink into her head. "Anything?"

"Well…I'm not making any promises! Look, let's just forget and forgive."

"I thought it was the other way around Alvin." Brittany said.

Alvin glared at her. "Not helping, Brittany."

Charlene sighed. "Okay, I forgive you. Just don't do it ever again!" She embraced Alvin.

The general was amazed at the Enlargifier's power, but he had to get rid of it. He carried the Enlargifier to his escort tank. Simon was dragging on to his leg.

"Please, sir! You can't destroy this! I put tons of effort into this machine!"

"I have to! There's no way I'm letting another giant terrorize this city!"

Simon thought of someway to convince the general to let the Enlargifier stay intact.

"Wait! Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"A science whiz with a high pitched voice, and-Hold on. Do you happen to be Simon Seville?"

_Finally, someone who acknowledges my existence! _He thought.

"Why, of course!"

"Okay. Here's a deal. You can keep this machine, but under one condition, you must never use it on humans…or chipmunks, or WHATEVER you are!"

"Deal! Thank you ever so kindly!" Simon exclaimed.

"Oh, and another thing!" The general crouched down towards Simon's ear and whispered, "Don't you tell a soul about this, but…I'm sort of a fan of your little chipmunks' band thing."

"…Oh, alright." The general saluted him and left off in his escort tank. Simon was left standing there.

_That was the most awkward thing I'd ever had the misfortune of hearing. But I was kinda worth it. _Simon thought, smiling a bit.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

The wall Brittany smashed was getting rebuilt (took half of Alvin and Brittany's allowances to cover up the damages). Simon was sitting on his bed reading his book silently. Just then, Theodore gently opened the door. He walked up to his older brother.

"Um…Simon? Can I ask you something?" He asked.

Simon hesitated to stop reading his book and answer Theodore's question.

"Why of course, Theodore. You can ask me anything you like, unless it's not inappropriate." He replied.

"Well, you see, it's my teddy. I was wondering if you could use your Enlargifier to make it life sized! That way, he'd have just enough room for me to cuddle with him!" Theodore exclaimed.

Simon sighed. "Look, Theodore. I don't think you understand. The general had forbidded me from using it on you guys and humans."

Theodore made a sorrowful face. Then a twist popped up in his head.

"Wait! Didn't the general say not to use the machine on humans and chipmunks?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he did, Theodore." Simon said.

"But did he mention anything about stuffed animals?"

Simon kind of liked where this was going. "Ooh, who would have thought you were sneaky, Theodore. That would make you so out-of character, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go to the lab!"

Simon and Theodore managed to get to the lab in the basement. Simon observed the area. He took off a cloth he placed under the Enlargifier. He took Theodore's teddy bear and placed it on the second platform of the Enlargifier.

"Alright, now Theodore. What size do you want your teddy to be?" Simon asked.

Theodore stopped to think about his teddy's new size. "Maybe, about...is 8 feet good?"

"Oh, that's simple enough."

He set the Enlargifier to "LIGHT ENLARGE" and put on his safety goggles, as did Theodore. The machine zapped the teddy, and, in an instant, the teddy was just about the size of the average basketball player.

"Yay! No more nightmares!" He ran up to the teddy and embraced it. Just then, Alvin came in.

"Hey! Didn't the general something about zapping…teddy bears?" He asked.

"Nope. I remember what he said clearly." Simon said.

Alvin made a sinister smile.

"Oh, I see what you did there!"

**THE END  
**

* * *

**A/N: **

**After a month long hiatus I have finally managed to come back! Now I have finished Attack of the 50 Ft. Brittany, without any sudden shutdowns! The reason I've been gone for so long is because my laptop battery wasn't charging, and it would constantly shut down in the process. I will be writing another fanfic after this one shortly. Man, I so glad I finally got this done. It's been so long! Now it's back to writing time for me!**

**~FreedomHeroesChronicles**


End file.
